


Mr Lightwood Will See You Now

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉염병이 롤플하는 매그알렉*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	Mr Lightwood Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr Lightwood Will See You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217593) by [ConeyIslandBlitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz). 



  
이주의 다운월더 내각 회의가 막 끝났다. 각 종족의 대표들이 하나씩 자리를 뜨자, 알렉은 하이월록의 어깨에 손을 올리고서 공손하게 물었다. “미스터 베인, 수장실에서 일대일로 뵐 수 있겠습니까?” 섀도우헌터의 눈이 짖궂게 반짝이고 있었고, 그 사실은 월록에게 알아야 할 모든 것을 알려주었다.  
  
“안될 리가 있겠습니까, 미스터 라이트우드.” 매그너스 역시도 예의바르게 대답했다. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 매그너스와 함께 걸어 수장실로 향했다.  
  
수장실 안으로 들어서자 알렉은 문을 닫고서 그 문에 기대어섰고, 매그너스가 제 책상 앞에 놓여있는 암체어에 앉는 것을 바라보았다.  
  
“저한테 사적으로 하실 말씀이 뭔데 그러십니까, 미스터 라이트우드?” 앉자마자 블레이저의 단추를 풀면서 매그너스가 물었다. 두 눈에 순수한 사랑과 정염을 담은 알렉은 그저 제 연인을 빤히 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그는 매그너스와, 장신구에 대한 매그너스의 취향을 빠르게 살폈다. 알렉은 매그너스가 검지손가락에 낀 발톱을 닮은 장신구에 제일 집중했다. 이런 회의에 매그너스가 이 반지를 착용하고 올 것이라고 알고는 있었다. 자신이 그 악세서리를 좋아한다는 것을 매그너스도 알고 있었으니까. 매그너스에게서 눈을 떼지 않으며 알렉은 그를 향해 걸어갔고, 매그너스가 앉아 있는 암체어의 팔걸이 부분에 기대어 그 쪽으로 몸을 숙였다. 애태우듯 키스하는 제스쳐를 취해 보였으나 실제로 하지는 않았다. 이러한 거리를 유지하며 알렉이 물었다. “문을 잠그는 데에 마법을 써 주시는 것은 어떠실까요, 미스터 베인? 우리를 방해하는 뭔가를 저희 둘 다 원하지는 않으니까요. 우리는 이런... 매우 중요한 사적인 만남 중이니까 말입니다. 그렇지 않습니까?”  
  
“물론입니다, 미스터 라이트우드.” 매그너스가 대답했다. 그 목소리에서는 약간이지만 긴박함이 묻어나왔다. 유혹적인 알렉 때문에 현재의 매그너스는 엄청 흥분한 상태였다. 손목을 가볍게 튕기자 문이 잠겼다. 월록은 이런 작은 롤플 단계를 즐기고 있었다. 아, 알렉이 지휘권을 가지고 행동하는 모습을 특히 얼마나 사랑하는지! 알렉이 그렇게 될 수 있으리라는 사실을 자신은 항상 알고 있었다. 알렉이 이러한 스텝을 리드하는 것은, 그리고 돔처럼 구는 것은 그들에게 있어 새로운 일이었다. 지금까지 보통은 자신이 그 역할을 맡았고, 그것에 대해 말을 나눈 적이 없음에도 불구하고 그럴 필요도 없이 그 역할은 정해졌었다. 하지만 그래도 좋은 변화였다. 함께 새로운 것을 시도해 보는 데에는 둘 다 열려 있었다.  
  
알렉은 책상 의자 인근에 블레이저를 벗어 던진 후 움직여 매그너스의 블레이저도 벗게 도와주었다. 그 와중에도 알렉은 온화하면서도 격한 키스를 제 연인의 입술과 목에 남기고 있었다. 둘 사이에서 이뤄지는 즉각적인 갈망은, 완전히 이성을 잃도록 전사를 위협하고 있었다. 양 다리를 벌리고 놀라운 월록을 올라타 바로 그 자리 그 곳에서 그를 먹어치우지 않기 위해, 알렉은 제 모든 자제력을 사용하고 있는 중이었다. 매그너스의 머리칼을 쓸어내리는 손과 고통스러우리만치 부드러운 키스, 그걸로 충분했다. 캣츠아이가 나타났다. 매그너스는 알렉을 밀쳐냈고, 마법을 사용해 네피림의 손을 머리 위로 묶은 뒤 벽에 고정했다. 야하디 야한 복수를 하기 위해, 월록은 무력하게 떨고 있는 어린 네피림에게 다가갔다. 연인의 목에 있는 회피룬에 쉽게 닿을 수 있도록 머리칼을 당긴 매그너스는 알렉의 머리를 한쪽으로 기울였고, 발톱과 같은 장신구의 끝으로 회피룬을 덧그렸다. 따스한 피부 위로 전해지는 차가운 금속의 감촉은 네피림의 척추를 타고 찌르르한 전율이 흐르게 만들었고, 쾌락에 찬 흐느낌을 이끌어냈다. 신이시여, 자신은 매그너스가 이런 식으로 반지를 사용하는 것을 사랑했다. 매그너스는 알렉의 목을 따라 키스의 비를 떨어트렸다. 핥고, 상냥하게 잘근거리며 씹어댔다. 손 하나 쓰지 못하는 자신의 네피림을 향한 갈망으로 월록은 완전히 이성을 잃어버리고 있었다. 그는 알렉의 가슴 아래로 움직여 셔츠 단추를 풀어내렸고, 상의를 타고서 내려갔다. 처음에는 단추를 풀며 발톱을 닮은 장신구로 그렇게 했고, 그 다음에는 입술을 이용해서 그렇게 했다. 알렉은 어떤 것도 할 수가 없었다. 단지 쾌감에 차 신음하며, 매그너스가 그렇게도 듣기 좋아하는 천사의 흐느낌을 들려 주었을 뿐이다. 그것을 즐기고 있다는 사실은 매그너스 스스로에게 약간 악마적인 부분이 있음을 받아들이게 했다. 제 자신이, 네피림을 욕망과 욕정으로 완전히 미쳐버리게 만들 수 있다는 사실을 아는 것. 그 진실만큼 월록을 흥분하게 만드는 것은 없었다. 할 수 있는 한 심하게, 모든 것이 지나칠 정도가 될 때까지 알렉을 한계까지 밀어붙이며 매그너스는 매번, 항상, 대단히 희열을 느꼈다.  
  
매그너스는 알렉의 성기가 자신의 것만큼이나 발기해 단단해졌음을 볼 수 있었다. 뉴욕 인스티튜트 수장의 앞에 무릎을 꿇으며, 브루클린의 하이월록은 바지 안에 갇혀있던 그의 성기를 천천히 꺼냈다. 알렉의 성기는 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 알렉의 눈을 들여다보며 매그너스는 제 혀로 그를 애태웠다. 매그너스가 제 성기를 입 안으로 받아들이기까지 걸린 그 시간은 알렉에게 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 섀도우헌터는 제 성기를 월록의 입 안으로 더 깊이 찔러넣으려 시도했으나, 월록은 그의 골반을 벽 쪽으로 세게 밀어붙였다.  
  
“미스터 라이트우드... 정말 안달나셨군요...” 매그너스가 사실을 일깨워주었다. 사악하고 능글맞은 미소가 입술 위에 걸려 있었다. 월록의 손은 여전히 네피림의 골반을 벽 쪽에 고정하고 있었다.  
  
“당신이 필요해요... 지금 당장이요, 미스터 베인...” 매그너스가 절 빨아주기 시작하자, 알렉은 그 대답으로 간신히 가쁜 숨소리만을 뱉어낼 수 있었다. 그는 옅은 성적 불만족감을 느끼며, 황홀경으로 던져 넣어지기를 갈구하고 있었다. 알렉은 그 감정으로 흐느끼지 않기 위해 엄청나게 노력하고 있었다. 그러나 손은 매그너스의 마법으로 묶여 있었고 엉덩이는 매그너스의 손에 의해 벽에 고정되어 있는 상태였기에 제대로 호흡하는 것조차 힘들었다. 알렉은 말 그대로 움직일 수가 없었다. 그리고 그것은 만족감을 느끼고자 하는 욕망에 찬 네피림을 더욱 더 제정신이 아닌 상태로 만들었다. 매그너스는 계속해서 제 남자친구를 부드럽게 빨아주었고, 알렉이 쌀 것 같다 싶으면 몸을 떼어 그 입술에 키스했다. 발톱을 닮은 반지를 낀 제 손, 자신의 오른손으로 알렉의 성기를 흔들어주면서, 알렉의 상체를 타고 젖은 키스의 비를 떨어트리며 올라가 그 입술에 도달했다.  
  
“미스터... 베인... 제발...” 키스와, 대딸과, 신음 그 사이사이로 알렉은 애걸했다. 매그너스는 알렉이 분출을 위해 제게 애원하는 소리에 질린 적이 단 한번도 없었다. 그것이 매그너스가 이 관계에 있어 도미넌트인 이유였다. 돔은 만족스러운 웃음소리를 작게 뱉어냈다.  
  
“잘 알겠습니다, 미스터 라이트우드.” 답을 마치고서 손목을 휘저은 매그너스는 알렉을 구속하고 있던 제 마법을 없애 그를 풀어주었다. 자유를 되찾자마자 알렉은 매그너스의 허리에 팔을 휘감았고 가능한 한 가까이 당겼다. 셔츠를 꽉 움켜쥔 채로 깊고 맹렬하고 열정적으로, 갈급하게 키스했다. 마치 제 목숨이 거기 달려 있기라도 하다는 듯이. 황홀한 감각에 젖어, 이번에 매그너스를 소파 위로 던진 것은 알렉이었다. 그리고서 알렉은 양 다리를 벌리고 매그너스 위로 올라탔다. 키스를 멈추지 않으면서, 제 바지와 속옷까지를 전부 벗겨버린 월록에 대고 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 조금도 망설이지 않고 알렉은 제 풀어헤쳐진 셔츠를 벗어던졌고, 매그너스의 벨트를 풀어내렸다. 매그너스는 손을 내려 알렉의 동작을 도와주었는데, 매번 할 때마다 항상 알렉이 먼저 옷을 벗는다는 데에 생각이 미쳤고 그것이 약간 불공평할수도 있겠다고 생각해서였다.  
  
베스트와 셔츠를 벗은 후 매그너스는 제 허리에 양 다리를 감고 있는 알렉을 들어올렸고 문 가장 가까이에 있는 책상으로 걸어갔다. 알렉을 들어 책상 위에 앉힌 후 매그너스는 완전히 단단해진 제 성기를 꺼내 알렉이 쥐고 흔들 수 있도록 했다.  
  
“호의를 돌려드리는 것은 언제나 행복한 일이지요, 미스터 베인.” 끝없이 이어지는 키스 사이로 매그너스가 환희에 찬 신음성을 들려주자 알렉이 말했다. 매그너스는 다시 한 번 알렉의 머리칼을 잡아당겨 고개를 젖히게 만들었고, 이번에는 네피림의 회피룬 위로 제 이빨을 깊이 박아넣었다. 자신이 매우 즐기는 고통, 쾌감이 뒤섞인 고통을 받아내며, 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 월록은 방금 자신이 깨물었던 곳을 핥았다. 입술을 다시 맞대면서, 은총이 깃들어 찬란하게 아름다운 네피림의 나체를 애무했다. 그 때 상처 자국이 느껴졌다. 이게 뭐였지 싶어 눈을 내렸을때 보인 것은 매그너스 베인, 자신의 이니셜이었다. 한 달인가 두 달 전에 알렉의 몸 위로 제가 새겨넣은 것이었다. 알렉이 ‘난 당신의 것이고 오직 당신만의 것이예요, 내가 죽을 때까지’ 라고 말했던 때를 기억하고서 매그너스는 향수에 젖었고, 애정어린 미소를 지었다. 그 흉터에 입을 맞추기 위해 월록은 몸을 내렸다.  
  
“당신을 사랑해, 미스터 라이트우드.” 이 즉흥적인 순간과, 둘 사이의 모든 정염 사이로 로맨스가 행해지는 순간에 서서 매그너스가 말했다.  
  
“나도 당신을 사랑해요, 미스터 베인.” 알렉이 화답했다. “이제... 계속해볼까요, 우리...어... 만남을?” 매그너스를 제게 가까이 당긴 알렉은 지금껏 한 것중에서 제일 깊게 키스했다. 그러는 동안 알렉의 손은 매그너스의 부드러운 머리칼 사이로 미끄러지고 있었다. 다른 손은 월록의 배 위를 손끝으로 다정하게 쓸어내리며 내려가 성기를 쥐었다. 왼손에 낀 반지 몇 개를 빼면서 매그너스는 침대 옆 협탁에 항상 두는 젤을 소환했다. 보기와는 다르게, 그리고 정말 프로답지 못하게 수장님은 스스로의 책상에 그 젤을 넣어두고 있었다.  
  
“등을 대고 누워, 미스터 라이트우드.” 돔의 목소리를 사용하며 매그너스가 명령했다.   
  
“즐겁게 따르겠습니다, 미스터 베인.” 제 주인님의 명령에 복종하며 섭이 말했다. 땀으로 젖은 따스한 피부에 와 닿는 책상은 엄청 차갑게 느껴졌고, 그 온도 대비는 알렉을 전율하게 했다. 그는 과도한 감각을 빨아들이듯, 정말로 잘 받아들였다. 곧 알렉은 누운 채로 또 흐느끼며 신음할 수밖에 없었다. 매그너스가 젤로 젖은 손가락을 밀어넣으며 절 애태우기 시작했기 때문이었다. 매그너스는 한번에 한 손가락만을 늘리면서, 앞으로 벌어질 일에 대해 자신을 준비시키고 있었다. 한 손으로는 제 성기를 흔들면서 다른 손으로는 제 입구를 농락하는 중인 매그너스를 맞이하기 위해서, 알렉은 다리를 벌렸다. 매그너스가 제게 선사하는 쾌락으로 인해 알렉의 호흡은 가빠져 있었다. “미스터... 베인... 신이시여, 제바알...” 알렉은 흐느끼면서 말했고, 입술을 깨물었다. 터져버리기 전까지, 얼마만큼의 애태움을 더 견뎌야 하는 것일까?  
  
“잘 알겠습니다, 미스터 라이트우드.” 매그너스가 대답했다. 알렉을 너무나 박고 싶어서 이제 그도 이성을 잃어버린 상태였다. 매그너스는 발톱을 닮은 장신구를 낀 손가락을 들어 ‘이리로 와’ 하고 유혹적인 제스쳐를 취해 보였다. 알렉이 명령에 복종해 일어서자마자, 매그너스는 그를 거칠게 돌려세운 후 책상 위로 몸을 구부리게 만들었다. 월록은 자신의 불끈거리는 성기로 네피림을 꿰뚫었다. 왼손으로는 알렉의 머리채를 쥐고 있었고, 오른손으로는 제가 찔러넣는 동안 박자에 맞추어 알렉의 성기를 잡고 흔들고 있었다. 그들 둘 다 이 순간, 이 영예로운 순간에 갇혀 완전히 정신을 놓고 있었다. 매그너스는 이제 정말로 이성을 내려놓았고, 매번 쳐올리고 흔들면서 알렉을 유린했다. 수장님은 먼저 절정에 도달했고, 자신의 책상 위로 잔뜩 싸질렀다. 제 손 위에 쏟아진 알렉의 씨앗이 주는 온기를 느끼며 매그너스 역시도 마지막으로 찔러넣었고, 알렉의 안에서 절정을 맞이했다.  
  
“좋은 대화였습니다, 미스터 라이트우드. 아주... 생산적이고...” 제대로 호흡할 수 있게 되어서야 드디어 매그너스는 말을 할 수가 있었다. 알렉은 여전히 조금 넋이 나간 상태였지만, 동의한다는 뜻으로 콧소리를 냈다. 다시 힘이 돌아오자 알렉은 책상에서 몸을 일으켜 매그너스의 얼굴을 마주했다.  
  
“그건... 그것은...” 알렉은 알맞은 단어를 찾을 수가 없었다. 황홀했다고? 미칠 것 같았다고? 천국 같았다고? 그 모든 것 이상이었다. 수장실의 모든 것이 다시 깨끗해진 순간 매그너스는 알렉에게 키스했다. 심지어 알렉조차도 이미 옷을 차려입고 있었고, 다시 세상을 마주할 준비가 된 채였다. 빠르게 스테미나 룬을 활성화시키고서ㅡ‘제기랄! 열렬하게 섹스하기 전에 룬을 활성화시켰어야 했는데!’ㅡ 알렉은 나갈 준비를 마쳤다. 매그너스는 잠근 문을 풀었고, 제 연인의 얼굴을 마주했다. “집에서 보자, 알렉산더.” 섀도우헌터의 입술 위에 부드러운 키스를 남기며 월록이 말했다.  
  
“집에서 봐요, 매그너스. 사랑해요.” 알렉이 대답했다.   
  
“나도 널 사랑해.” 대답을 마친 매그너스는 떠나기 위해 수장실 문을 열었지만, 그가 맞닥트린 것은 예상치 못했던 광경이었다.  
  
이지는 의기양양한 미소를 짓고서 우쭐해 있었다. 내밀어진 이지의 손 안으로 클레리와 제이스가 각각 20달러씩을 건넸다. 매그너스는 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 ‘당신도 이지를 알잖아요’ 라고 말하듯 슬쩍 어깨를 으쓱해보였다.  
  
“다음 번에 직장에서 떡칠 때에는 말이죠, 방음이 되는 방이 낫겠어요. 그러면 인스티튜트 전체가 당신들 소리를 들을 일은 없잖아요? 미스터 베인, 미스터 라이트우드, 아시겠죠...” 윙크를 날린 이지는 멀어지며 말했다. 제이스와 클레리가 그 뒤를 따랐다.  
  
음. 이런. 둘의 얼굴이 불타올랐다.


End file.
